


An Addition To the Team

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Series: Fiends to Friends [5]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Another short, Some Angor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: *Insert Surprised Pikachu face here*





	An Addition To the Team

Angor Rot didn't know much about the Trollhunter, but what he did know was that James Lake Junior didn't deserve to die. He was stubborn and courageous and _damn it_, he didn't deserve the fate he got.

Sure, they might've been on opposite sides of the court, and yes, there was some unresolved 'beef' between them, but at the end of the day, Angor chose his side—the right one—and fought Morgana for the greater good.

Needless to say, he died. But at least the Trollhunter had survived. At least that's what he thought before he woke up in Trollmarket asking around and learning of his demise.

Unsurprisingly but unfortunately, he was coldly welcomed by the heroes dubbed the Trollhunters. Much to his surprise, the first one to feel comfortable with his presence was one he killed: Draal. Over the years they became good friends and the others too, eventually. And once they did, well, they let him in on their secret:

James Lake Junior was not dead, he simply lacked a certain elemental and rudimentary part of living; he was missing a spirit and nobody knew where it was.


End file.
